A device comprising two substrates and an organic light emitting diode (OLED) arranged therebetween is known for example from the patent specification U.S. Pat. No. 6,998,776 B2. In this case, two substrates are connected to one another by means of a seal. The seal is formed by means of a frit that has been heated by means of a laser source such that the frit is melted and thus forms an airtight seal.
In methods of this type, the heating of the frit is usually effected locally by means of a circulating laser beam. In this case, the laser beam has to pass through one of the two substrates in order to be able to reach the frit. A substrate material that is not transparent to the laser beam is therefore unsuitable in production methods of this type. In regions, too, in which metallic conductor tracks are arranged on one of the substrates, it is not possible for the laser beam to reach the frit. The heating of the frit by means of a circulating laser beam is furthermore too slow and therefore substantially unsuitable for mass production. Furthermore, a high outlay in respect of apparatus disadvantageously arises as a result of the laser beam being guided along the frit.